The Truth Of Nature
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katherine, Lea, Zambanza, and Jocu seek out Emily Jane, who is also Mother Nature. Will she listen to what they have to say? Written by guestsurprise and Redbat132. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another collaboration by Redbat132 and guestsurprise. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Rise Of The Guardians belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Lauhin, Damus, and Zambanza belong to guestsurprise. Lea, Katherine, and Emily Jane belong to Redbat132. :)**

* * *

**The Truth Of Nature**

Jocu and the others began their adventure to find Mother Nature. It was time for things to be cleared up and for more to be explained.

"We are getting closer to finding her," Jocu said as they entered a thick brush in the middle of the woods. They were not sure where Mother Nature would be exactly, but they followed a stream of energy that Jocu could sense.

It led them to the end of a valley deep in the mountains of Montana. It was deserted and most people were afraid to go there because they knew that there was more than met the eye there. Some of the brave villagers would try and solve the mystery of the strange seasons that seemed to change often. And that was the truth; the seasons would change based on Mother Nature's, aka Emily Jane, moods. But right now the truth behind her changing moods could wait; they needed to speak to her now.

From deep within the mountain, Emily Jane arched an eyebrow as she saw Jocu, Katherine, Lea, and Zambanza making their way towards her.

"Who are these beings?" She said, now looking at one of her watchers.

"The red one is the son of Lauhin VI," one of them responded.

"The Tickle Monster king? He's one of them? He did seem familiar," she said, now eyeing Jocu more carefully.

"And the beautiful brunette is Katherine. She is one of the guardians," another watcher added.

"I see. I know of them somewhat because you all have been watching from the rainbows and clouds from Earth and from other realms," Emily Jane said, now seeing them come closer. "I wish to see them."

"You do? You haven't wanted to speak to anyone in centuries," the watcher said calmly.

"I know, but I feel that they have something important to tell me or else they would not have come this far. They are different from the random humans who have tried to find the secret of the changing seasons," Emily Jane said, now slowly opening a cave door into the mountain. "I will let them enter."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jocu and the others had just gotten to the base of the mountain and he stopped and sniffed the air carefully.

"She is near; she is willing to let us speak," Jocu said, now eyeing the mountain.

"How do you know?" Lea asked, now feeling them help her up to the top.

"Look," he said, now pointing to the bottom of the mountain. "There is an opening here; there wasn't an opening before."

"I agree; I saw that too. Her energy is strong and she knows this is important," Katherine said calmly.

And with those words, the group slowly began to enter into the dark and deep tunnel. As they entered, the opening closed behind them, startling the girls.

"GAH! That's creepy!" Lea gasped.

"Remain calm, girls; she won't harm us," Katherine said, now hugging their shoulders.

"How do you know?! She could be angry that we're here!" Lea said, now looking uncertain as Jocu created light from an energy ball in his hand.

"Relax, Lea; I feel that she just wants to know what we wish to say," Jocu smiled.

"Yes…I do…." A voice responded from the darkness. As the four turned, they saw Emily Jane herself emerge from the dark corner. She had on a beautiful and long cloak that could camouflage in any season and her covered eyes could change between the color of the seasons too. Her eyes were mesmerizing to those who have seen them; they were dancing between sky blue, emerald green, golden-yellow, grey, and auburn brown. But the eye color wasn't changing rapidly; they were changing based on how the weather was currently outside. And she stood tall with black strands of hair that flowed from under her hood. For you see, the hood covered most of her face at this time.

"Mother Nature," Katherine said respectfully.

"Welcome to my secret cavern; greetings," Emily replied, now seeing the others give her warm smiles in greetings. "My watchers told me that you wanted to see me."

"Yes. We have come on urgent business. The Nitian King Damus and Pitch Black have been causing havoc lately with the guardians and we were hoping you could assist us to keep peace," Katherine said.

"I cannot…," came the short response.

"What?!" Lea said in surprise.

"So…you won't help us?" Zambanza asked.

"I am sorry, young ones. But I cannot help…your battle is with my father and I cannot go against my own father." Emily Jane said, now turning and looking as if she was done with the conversation already.

"He is going to be the cause of wreaking havoc on Earth!" Katherine pleaded. "I understand you want your space, Emily Jane, but we could really use some help."

"I have already given you my answer," she said, now becoming slightly exasperated with the circle of a conversation.

"Will you at least come to the guardians' realm and see what Pitch is doing?!" Lea pleaded, now walking forward in concern. "We don't want to bother you, but we want you to see what is happening."

"I already know what is happening and what my father has become and I honestly don't wish to see anything more," Emily Jane responded, now gently placing a hand on Lea's shoulder.

"But please, Emily Jane…he's dangerous…I think he's become even worse the last time you've seen him," Lea said sadly.

"Lea speaks the truth; Pitch Black is becoming unstable and more evil as centuries pass. You would probably not even recognize him now, even despite his evil ways before," Katherine said.

Those words caught Emily's attention and she looked at them with a curious expression. Even though her father was different and definitely a shell of what he used to be, was it possible for him to become even more evil?

"I am unsure I would be able to reach my father anyway," Emily replied, but she watched as Zambanza and Lea came closer to her.

"We know he hurt you; Katherine told us about your story and history," Lea said.

"But you would be the only one that could at least help us to stop him; he would remember you. I know he would," Zambanza said.

Emily Jane still looked unsure, but she now was curious about the young one's safety. Did they need her to at least give some assistance after all?

"And remember…," Lea said, now snapping Emily from her thoughts. "Real family is worth fighting for."

"Yeah. We can't always help what people do to us. But we can change how we heal," Zambanza said. Emily let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over her face. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Very well; I'll accompany you all to the realm to see what has become of my father. But I will remain neutral; I'm not going to fight against my own father as I said before," Emily Jane said, now seeing Jocu walk forward.

"We understand. But I sense trouble in the guardians' realm; let's go!" Jocu said, now teleporting them all to the realm.

Once they arrived, they gasped as they saw Pitch Black cackling and leading Nitians throughout the realm!

"We need to keep them back!" Bunnymund shouted, now kicking a Nitian away from him!

"He's leading those horrid creatures near the mountains!" Tooth Fairy called out, now trying to keep the others away from her too!

"We can't push them back forever! We need reinforcements!" Jack shouted, now using his staff to freeze at least five of them!

Emily Jane watched in concern and then saw Pitch Black laugh horridly as he began to advance again! But this time, Lea and Zambanza ran into the battle!

"GIRLS, NO!" Katherine screamed.

"Stay away from him!" Jocu called out in alarm. But the girls were already too close!

"Leave the guardians alone!" Lea said, now pulling out her scepter!

"Yeah, they're our friends! Back off, creep!" Zambanza snarled. The moment he saw them and sensed their energy, Pitch Black began to salivate hungrily.

"Well, well…this is the energy that I felt all those times ago," Pitch smiled hungrily.

"Aren't they wonderful? I did promise you some Dark Princesses to replace that 'young one' you lost, didn't I?" A deep voice said. At that moment, Damus appeared and placed a hand on the Dark Lord's shoulder. "Take them. Make them your daughters. Your NEW daughters."

Those words made Emily Jane's blood boil! Even though they were separated, how DARE he try and replace her with other children?!

"He won't get away with this!" She snarled, now coming from the background and causing a large and heavy snow to begin to fall. It began to snow harder and harder and her storm began to swirl around and she now threw her hood back and her eyes were as white as the snow around them. "PITCH BACK! I, MOTHER NATURE, COMMAND YOU TO STOP! NOW!"

And with those words, they all stopped and when their eyes were finally on Emily Jane, the storm stopped. The snow was up to everyone's waists at this point, but at least they weren't buried.

"Foolish girl! I will destroy you on this spot!" Pitch snarled. But Emily Jane didn't budge; she showed no sign of fear.

"Have you forgotten me? Your own daughter!" She snarled, now getting into a defensive stance. She didn't want to fight him, but she would defend herself if need be!

"What daughter?!" He snarled, now almost about to laugh. But as he looked closer, his eyes widened as her words and her face began to jog his memory! "E-Emily Jane?" Pitch Black said in horror and his eyes widening in surprise. "Is it really you?!"

"Yes, Father. It is me. I am also known now as Mother Nature and I control the weather and seasons wherever I go," she said, now angrily looking at him. "But what happened to you?! How could you become like this?! And why did you never come for me?!"

"You would never understand…I searched everywhere for you and now that I have assigned myself with King Damus, we will rule the planet and every realm!" Pitch Black said with a twisted grin.

"Searched for me? I searched for you too and we never found each other. How could you just give up on me like that?!" she said angrily.

"Give up?! I looked everywhere for you!" He argued back. Emily Jane paused and let out an agitated sigh; she knew that she couldn't get him to understand her now that evil was deep within his heart. And she angrily snarled at Damus, knowing he was behind what changed her beloved father as well. But as she watched him slowly approach, Pitch gave her a twisted grin.

"Join me, Emily Jane! Help me show the realms who the real rulers are! We can destroy anyone who stands in our way and turn this entire galaxy into a realm of darkness!" Pitch smiled.

"Just that thought is music to my ears," Damus crooned evilly. But Emily only squared her shoulders.

"You failed me, Father. I was lost. I had nothing but my rage at you to feed me. I came to your aid only out of…curiosity. To see how a once-great man could become so fallen and low! You will receive only indifference from me, Father. I will neither hinder nor help you." Emily said lowly. But she gasped as he pulled Zambanza and Lea to him! "STOP!"

"Stop what?! You worthless child! You deny me and say that you won't help me?! Well I will make these two my new Dark Princesses then!" He smirked, now squeezing the girls' arms harder.

"GET OFF ME!" Lea snapped, now trying to pull away.

"You're a monster!" Zambanza roared, trying to kick him away!

"ENOUGH!" Emily roared, her eyes now glowing as red as fire. That even made Pitch stop in his tracks and Damus only smirked in happiness at seeing her anger. "Listen to me, Father. I demand only one thing for my neutrality: You cannot make these girls yours. Not ever. Leave them be, or I will destroy you. I am your only daughter, for good or ill."

Pitch snarled and felt Emily form strong vines and pull the girls to her for safety! She knew that Pitch was going to fight her for this!

"Come! We must escape from here!" Emily Jane said, now seeing Jack and North come closer.

"Teleport them to my workshop! Now!" North said, now keeping Pitch and Damus back. Katherine and Jocu used their power and all of the guardians escaped, leaving Damus and Pitch alone! Pitch screamed in anger, but Damus only chuckled.

"Do not fret; there will always be a next time…yessssss…always a next time," Damus smirked. Pitch could only nod; his heart was confused. It was full of evil, but a soft spot was hit knowing that Emily Jane was still around and that she still considered him her father.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Emily Jane had the girls safely wrapped in vines and once they were safely in the workshop, she let them go.

"This is as far as I will go. He is, after all, my father. For good or ill," Emily said, now looking to go back into her solitude.

"You helped to save us, Emily; he would have tried to make us his evil princess for sure," Lea said, now holding her arms in concern.

"But we will defeat that creep again! I just need to practice my magic," Zambanza said, now pulling out her wand.

"Be careful. Father is past saving now and is now…savage, through and through. If you all try to fight him, it could be very dangerous. Just like today was dangerous," Emily explained. "If you need my help, I will help again however, I can. But for now, you must leave this realm. It is getting dangerous," Emily said, now looking at the sky.

"Thank you for your help today, mate," Bunnymund said. Sandman also gave Emily a high five, which she accepted.

"I did try to assist you all; after all, you all are guardians. I know now that it will be difficult to call him my father since his new name is now Pitch Black. But it must be remembered that the man you call Pitch was once a great hero. He tried to halt the spread of darkness, but the darkness was too strong, and despite his desperate fight, it overtook him. Now it will be our job to keep the darkness contained. Only a place of great courage and light can fight this darkness. That place is here and its warriors are you." Emily said.

"And you too, Emily. I know you are neutral, but you are a hero as well." Katherine said, now touching her shoulder.

"Thank you, Katherine, but my only wish is for the girls to remain safe and for me to watch from a distance for now," Emily said calmly, now turning and opening a portal back to Earth. Once the portal opened and she walked back into the warm forest that was her home, she turned and saw Jocu and the others slowly follow her. The guardians only poked their heads briefly through to wish Emily Jane well.

"We hope to see you soon, Emily," North said gently.

"Thank you for helping us to keep Pitch Black from the girls." Bunnymund stated.

"You are always welcome to be with us," Jack smiled, now gently taking her hand. Emily smiled and shook his hand gently.

"Thank you everyone, but for now…I wish to watch things from a distance; I will assist when I can but for now, I wish to still remain neutral," Emily Jane smiled, now turning and giving them all a small grin and then vanishing into thin air. The guardians nodded as well and then vanished back to their realm.

It was quiet for a moment before Lea turned to Katherine and the others with a small smile.

"She was amazing; we will be able to see her again one day. I just know it," Lea said, now smiling happily.

"How do you know?" Zambanza asked, now preparing for Jocu to take her back home.

"Because like all beautiful and mysterious beings, Emily Jane will come when you all need her most." Jocu smiled, now letting Zambanza lean into him.

"True…Emily Jane will be watching now that she knows our circumstances and what happened with us," Katherine said, now hugging the two girls to her for a moment. "Stay safe and I will be in touch soon."

The girls nodded and both of them disappeared with Jocu back to their realm. As they disappeared, Katherine smiled at where a nearby tree was growing flowers.

"Emily Jane, I know that you can hear me. Thank you for understanding and coming to see what your father was becoming. We needed you and we hope to see you again one day," she smiled, now feeling a warm breeze flowing through her hair. This simple, but brief breeze signified that Emily Jane was indeed listening.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of this series! This was done by Redbat132 and myself! As with most stories, there is also a hint of mystery at the end. :) **

**To guestsurprise and Redbat132: Excellent job, you two! :) What a story! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise and Redbat132 a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
